Wake up and Live
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Quand Harry Potter s'enfuit de chez les Dursley en plein hiver, la situation s'annonce un peu désespérée pour lui. Mais une vie et faite de rencontre, et la vie du terrible Professeur Severus Snape va se retrouvée perturbée à jamais par un pauvre petit chaton...
1. Les Dursley

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Je ne détiens aucuns droits et ne fait aucun profit. Cette histoire aborde également de sujets sensibles, comme la maltraitance infantile, la violence, le viol... Il est donc prié aux personnes trop jeunes ou sensibles de s'abstenir de la lire.

Le texte a été modifié le 11 mars 2017, pour en supprimer certaines fautes nuisant à la clarté du récit.

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Dursley**

Comme tous les matins depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, le petit Harry se leva avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil ne vienne baigner la ville. Il se félicitait toujours de pouvoir faire quelque chose de mieux que ce grand-là, au moins. Il enfila rapidement les vieux vêtements de Dudley, et sortit de son placard. Il alla jusqu'à la grande armoire et en sortit une grande serviette en manquant de peu de se coincer les doigts avec la lourde porte, comme tous les matins. Il posa avec quelques difficultés la serviette sur la commode dans la salle de bains, elle était encore un peu trop haute pour lui.

Voilà sa première tâche du matin, préparer la salle de bains pour oncle Vernon avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Il devait absolument tout faire rapidement, ou bien Vernon le traiterait de bon à rien et le punirait, et tout faire sans le moindre bruit ou bien il l'accuserait de l'avoir réveillé et le traiterait de bon à rien et... le punirait. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine où il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la gazinière, il fallait qu'il surveille le plat et qu'il règle les boutons en même temps. Or il était tout juste assez grand pour voir l'intérieur de sa poêle quand il se maintenait sur la pointe des pieds. C'était de loin sa tâche la plus difficile de la matinée, car en plus, il fallait que le petit-déjeuner de Vernon soit parfait et prêt à temps.

Harry entendit oncle Vernon descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il entendit l'eau couler. Mais Harry perdit sa concentration sur le bacon, et se brûla avec la poêle en poussant un petit glapissement discret. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il avait l'habitude de la douleur et les brûlures étaient courantes. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il était maladroit, mais était vraiment trop petit pour la gazinière. Il savait que la seule chose qu'il avait à faire s'il ne voulait pas avoir mal pour le reste de la journée, c'était de se passer rapidement la main sous l'eau. Il réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre l'évier, et sentit l'eau froide sur sa main endolorie lui faire un bien fou.

Cependant, ceci était une erreur. Il entendit aussitôt son oncle crier sous la douche. Le fait d'avoir fait couler de l'eau ici en avait fait couler mois là-bas, et l'eau avait dû devenir un rien brûlante là-bas. Harry pouvait sentir les ennuis poindre leurs nez. Il se dépêcha de terminer le petit-déjeuner et de dresser la table pour son oncle en tout juste quelques minutes. Il se tenait tête basse quand son oncle entra comme une furie dans la pièce. Il se mit à lui hurler dessus, sa grosse face rouge toute postillonnante à tout juste quelques centimètres de son visage. Harry avait peur. Il savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite, il avait vraiment tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais apparemment ça ne suffisait pas. Il savait qu'il allait être puni, et il ne savait que trop bien de quelle manière. Ces punitions étaient assez communes dans sa vie, sans pour autant être quotidiennes.

Harry sentit l'oncle Vernon le soulever et l'allonger de force sur ses genoux. Il sentit les coups sur lui, puissants. Vernon le frappait encore et encore, les claques s'abattaient durement sur ses fesses. Harry y était habitué, ça n'était pas la première fois, de loin. Il savait comment respirer, comment se préparer, comment faire face à la douleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, ni crier. Il savait qu'aussi dure que c'était, il ne devait pas le faire, ou bien oncle Vernon frapperait encore plus fort, et l'insulterait encore plus. Mais comme tout être humain, Harry avait ses limites. Il sentait les coups pleuvoir et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Harry devait réussir, mais Harry échoua. Et ce fut encore plus dur.

Harry fut renvoyé dans son placard et y resta enfermé durant toute la journée.

.oOo.

Comme tous les matins depuis quelques semaines, le petit Harry Potter pensa à ne pas faire couler d'eau, en plus de tout le reste. Il devait réussir, au moins aujourd'hui, à accomplir les tâches simples que sa famille lui confiait. Il n'en pouvait plus, ces deux dernières semaines il avait été puni tous les jours à cause de son inattention. Beaucoup d'événements étranges s'étaient également produits autour de lui, sans qu'il ne sache jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Bien sûr, il était toujours accusé et oncle Vernon, comme tante Pétunia, l'avait puni sévèrement. À chaque fois, il lui semblait que les coups étaient toujours plus forts. Ils le traitaient d'anormal et de monstre, et insultaient de la même manière ses parents. Ils lui répétaient à quel point ceux-ci avaient été un fardeau, avant de mourir dans un accident de voiture, bien mérité pour les alcooliques qu'ils étaient. Ils lui répétaient à quel point ils étaient gentils de le laisser vivre sous leur toit, et à quel point il était ingrat en attirant l'attention sur eux avec ses trucs d'anormal, et en étant aussi paresseux et tête-en-l'air.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était anormal, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Ce matin, Harry n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux que le soleil. Ce matin, Harry était réveillé par l'immonde face d'oncle Vernon, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il le tira hors du placard, en continuant de lui hurler dessus. Harry essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. C'était peut-être dû à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines, mais il n'avait jamais vu son oncle aussi fou de rage. Sa punition n'avait même pas commencé, que déjà, il avait mal alors que Vernon le tirait par le col de son tee-shirt. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement.

Vernon le conduisit jusqu'au sous-sol. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Le pire qui n'était jamais arrivé à Harry, c'était la ceinture. Il en avait déjà gardé les traces pendant plusieurs semaines... Harry sentit la panique l'inonder alors qu'il trébuchait sur les marches. Il se força à respirer calmement. Tout allait bien se passer. Inspirer, expirer... Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Il était forcé de supporter ça, et il allait y arriver. Il pouvait y arriver. La seule question était comment.

Une autre question pertinente aurait sans doute été : À quel point cette punition serait différente des autres, ou jusqu'où pousserait-elle le vice ? Ce matin-là, ce que fit subir l'oncle Vernon à Harry n'avait pas d'horreurs comparables.

.oOo.

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, non. Mais généralement, même quand il était puni au placard, on le laissait sortir dans la soirée pour faire ses tâches ménagères et manger un bout de pain. Pas cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas fait la cuisine le soir, avant que sa famille ne mange, il n'avait pas fait la vaisselle non plus, avant qu'ils ne se couchent. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que lorsque tante Pétunia était montée se couchée, après le film du soir, qu'oncle Vernon était passé à l'action. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et l'attrapa par le bras pour le porter presque jusqu'à la porte. Harry ne sentait pas ses pieds toucher le sol par moment, ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut la douleur. Outre les courbatures qui parcouraient la totalité de son corps, il y avait toutes les marques que les punitions infligeaient à son corps. Vernon poussa rageusement la porte et propulsa Harry hors de la maison. Celui-ci entendit la clé tourner et la porte être définitivement close pour lui.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry remarquait, c'était le froid. Il n'est absolument pas conseillé de passer la nuit dehors en plein mois de janvier, surtout quand la météo annonce des températures record et des chutes de neige pour le reste de la semaine. En parlant du loup, Harry en voyait maintenant la queue. Le vent froid passait à travers ses vêtements, les flocons de neiges glacés se posaient sur ses bras nus et parsemaient ses cheveux fous de petits points blancs. Le froid s'insinuait irrémédiablement dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses os. Harry grelottait. Il se traîna malgré la douleur jusqu'à être contre la maison, proche d'un petit massif qui le protégeait un peu du vent. Harry se roula en boule, essayant de garder au maximum sa chaleur corporelle.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il avait dormi toute la journée, et il avait l'habitude de rester longtemps sans sommeil, mais pourtant son corps voulait dormir. Il faisait extrêmement froid, Harry frottait ses membres pour les réchauffer, surtout ses bras. Si une de ces choses bizarres pouvait se produire maintenant, ces choses anormales qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer, si pour une fois elles pouvaient vraiment l'aider... Le problème, comme toujours, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elles. Il se concentra très fort pour essayer de faire quelque chose... mais rien ne se passa. La neige continuait de tomber sur lui.

Le temps passa, le froid comme le sommeil furent des ennemis de plus en plus puissants. Harry essayait encore de se concentrer, mais rien, rien ne se passait, et il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Errance…

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Je ne détiens aucuns droits et ne fait aucun profit. Cette histoire aborde également de sujets sensibles, comme la maltraitance infantile, la violence, le viol... Il est donc prié aux personnes trop jeunes ou sensibles de s'abstenir de la lire.

Le texte a été modifié le 11 mars 2017, pour en supprimer certaines fautes nuisant à la clarté du récit.

 **Chapitre 2 : Errance…**

Harry sentait les brumes d'un sommeil profond, et long comme il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir déjà eu, se dissiper lentement. Il avait dormi trop longtemps… Et personne ne l'avait réveillé en lui hurlant dessus ou en le frappant. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait personne pour le faire… Alors ce serait le paradis. Cette réalisation frappa Harry. Peut-être qu'il était mort comme tous ces SDF dont on parlait aux informations. Il n'avait plus froid, mais une chaleur confortable l'environnait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort mais qu'on l'avait à nouveau enfermé dans son placard… ou pire. Au sous-sol. Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée. Il voulait juste oublier.

Il ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, cligna un moment des yeux… puis il paniqua. Il ne voyait plus rien ! Seules les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. La chaleur se fit soudain oppressante, il sentait une masse l'enserrer comme dans un étau. C'était supportable avant, mais plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'il en était conscient. Harry se débattit comme il put, faisant fi de sa douleur. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il put enfin voir le ciel gris et se glissa à travers ce trou dans la masse. Il se retrouva à l'air libre… et dans le froid. À peine eu-t-il fait cela, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que son oncle sortit. La matinée de ce samedi devait être bien avancée. Harry s'avança dans la neige, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La neige était beaucoup trop haute et son oncle beaucoup trop grand. Enfin, disons que c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

Il se tenait tête basse devant son oncle qui l'ignorait royalement.

« -Où il est passé ce petit monstre ? »

Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas vu.

« Bah ce n'est pas plus mal s'il s'est enfuit. Une fugue ou un enlèvement sera toujours plus facile à expliquer que son cadavre froid devant notre porte. »

Harry était glacé d'horreur. Il voulut s'excuser, lui expliquer qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il voulait vraiment être un bon garçon redevable à tous ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui, mais le seul son qu'il produisit fut étrange… Il ressemblait vraiment à une sorte de miaulement ?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Allé file, vermine ! »

Harry émit un nouveau son faible et plaintif, mais se résolut à fuir plutôt qu'à se prendre l'immense pied avec lequel Vernon menaçait son petit corps. Pour une fois qu'on lui donnait le choix. Il détala à toute vitesse, pensant au cadavre froid qu'avait évoqué son oncle, et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après le bout de la rue et le panneau « Privet Drive ».

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Harry s'écroula par terre. Il avait froid ! Si froid… Comme s'il y avait tellement de neige qu'il pourrait se noyer dedans. Il avait toujours mal, mais maintenant il avait faim en plus, et soif. Il avait rouvert ses blessures et laissé quelques minuscules gouttes de sang derrière lui dans la neige. Comment allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait été chassé par sa famille ? Il n'en était pas tellement malheureux, surtout paniqué, mais… quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque…

Harry se précipita vers une flaque d'eau boueuse, il ne voyait pas très clair à la base, mais le reflet dans l'eau trouble l'aidait encore moins. Cependant il parvint à distinguer un petit museau rose et deux grands yeux verts sur une tête sombre, surmonté de deux petits triangles. Il baissa un peu la tête pour découvrir deux petites pattes recouvert de poils noirs… Il était un chat ? Un chaton ? Merci la magie, t'es toujours une vraie amie. C'est vrai, quoi de mieux qu'une transformation en chaton pour survivre à tous les dangers ? Il y avait plus de dragons en stock ?

Harry n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il avait aimé son oncle et sa tante comme il aurait aimé ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience du sentiment d'injustice qui l'animait et qu'il comprenne. Dudley. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimaient pas, ils aimaient Dudley. Et Harry, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous les deux pris soin de lui jusque-là, c'est vrai : Qui voudrai d'une charge inutile comme lui ? D'un poids encombrant, d'un ingrat qui ne se rendait pas compte de toutes les concessions que faisait une respectable famille pour lui ? Qui voudrait d'un petit monstre passant son temps à faire ses trucs de monstre bizarres ? Les Dursley avaient étés gentils avec lui.

Harry avait faim, il partit à travers les rues au gré de ses pas. Il ne marchait pas trop vite pour ne pas avoir trop mal, ni trop dans la neige pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Le monde entier lui semblait maintenant tellement grand ! Et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de la nourriture, les poubelles étaient trop hautes pour lui, et puis il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dedans même si sa tante l'avait parfois habitué à pire. Ses sens étaient totalement étouffés par la neige et froid, ses vibrisses* traînaient dans la neige (même si c'était plus ou moins ce qui se produisait pour le reste de son corps), les sons étaient étouffés par la neige, comme le peu d'odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il faisait nettement plus attention à celles-ci maintenant, sou cette forme.

Harry se retrouva en fin de journée totalement exténué. Chaque pas lui semblait encore plus douloureux que le précédent et il sentait une puissante fatigue l'envahir. Il lui fallait trouver de la nourriture, ou un endroit au chaud, et très rapidement sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Un endroit chaud ne serait en réalité qu'une manière d'attendre la mort, alors il suivait depuis un moment un chemin de campagne qui longeait une sorte de bois. Il ne savait pas comment se changer à nouveau en humain, et se mettait en danger en restant près des bois sous cette forme. Mais peut-être qu'une souris passerait gentiment devant ses pattes, pensait son esprit de chat…

Il y avait un bon moment que la nuit tombait, et qu'Harry était coincé entre un haut muré à sa gauche et les bois à sa droite. Soudain, il vit devant lui une poubelle renversée devant une grille. Il avait enfin sa chance. Il accourut jusqu'à elle, mais n'arriva pas à l'atteindre. Il sembla se heurter à du verre, un verre qui ne serait pas tout à fait du verre. Il ne pouvait pas avancer, mais ne semblait pas rencontrer de matière. Il réessaya encore et encore…

.oOo.

Severus Snape rentrait chez lui, les vacances de Noël allaient se terminer dans quelques malheureux jours. Il rentrait de Poudlard où il avait dû discuter avec le Directeur Dumbledore de la possibilité d'alléger la charge de travail des élèves après les fêtes pour ne pas trop les fatiguer, les pauvres petits... Si Voldemort revenait vraiment un jour, il se demandait bien lequel des deux aurait sa peau en premier. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un miaulement indigné, un tout petit chaton tout mignon se tenait devant lui, grelottant dans la neige. Il essayait d'atteindre la poubelle, mais les protections magique l'en empêchait. Severus s'abaissa à sa hauteur, et la boule de poil s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Il émit un petit glapissement en s'éloignant rapidement de quelques bonds.

Severus se mit alors à parler lentement et gentiment. Il répétait les mêmes mots rassurant en boucle telle une incantation. Harry avait eu peur de ce grand homme tout de noir vêtu, en plus il n'avait pas l'air franchement commode, il était encore plus effrayant qu'oncle Vernon complètement saoul. Mais il était rare que les gens lui parlent gentiment. En fait il ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez les Dursley qui ne le laissaient pas toujours aller à l'école. Ils avaient expliqués qu'Harry était un enfant maladif, rendu faible par les négligences de ses alcooliques de parents, qu'il était souvent malade et qu'ils prenaient soin de lui comme ils pouvaient. Et puis, ils avaient expliqués qu'Harry était un enfant difficile, qu'il était turbulent et effronté et qu'ils avaient peur qu'il entraîne leur Dudley chéri sur une mauvaise pente. Même si c'était lui qui collait toutes ses bêtises sur le dos d'Harry, et que ça ne l'avait pas aidé, mais alors pas du tout, la facilité avec laquelle il réussissait à manipuler à la fois ses parents et leurs maîtres. Ni les chasses aux Harry qu'il organisait avec ses amis…

Sinon il lui arrivait d'aller jusqu'à l'épicerie deux rues plus loin pour faire les courses que lui donnait tante Pétunia, mais que ce soit les parents de Piers quand ils venaient chez les Dursley, ou bien l'épicière qui était une vrai commère et une bonne amie de Pétunia, tous le considéraient comme un moins que rien, un poids morts pour leurs chers amis…

Mais ce « grand » là était bien un des premiers à ne pas lui parler méchamment (Mrs Figg mise à part. Et encore, il préférait éviter de lui parler pour ne pas trop énerver son oncle et sa tante, qu'ils disent encore qu'il ne faisait pas son travail et le punissent… et elle puait le choux et les chats.) Il ne pouvait étrangement pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, peut-être parce qu'il était un chat… ou qu'il avait de la neige dans les oreilles, mais il ressentait toute la tendresse et la gentillesse dans son ton. Petit à petit, la méfiance d'Harry se fit moins forte. Il se rapprocha lentement de l'homme qui le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était… bah ce qu'il était : une petite chose fragile.

Severus Snape se dépêcha de filer vers le manoir : personne ne devait savoir que la terreur des cachots pouvait avoir un cœur pour ces pauvres petites choses que sont les chatons abandonnés. Il serrait précautionneusement la petite boule de poils contre son torse, elle devait être frigorifiée et affamée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'installa dans un bon fauteuil en face d'une cheminée crépitante.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux de contentement et enfoui son nez dans les robes de l'homme. Il était bien, au chaud, et les mains de l'homme le caressaient. Il n'avait pas aimé cela tout d'abord, trop de mauvais souvenirs à l'idée d'un contact physique avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ronronner à présent que son esprit de chat avait été convaincu par quelques gratouilles. L'homme continuait de lui parler avec toute cette tendresse, il s'était roulé en boule sur ses jambes, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses vêtements, ses petites pattes pétrissant le corps chaud en dessous de lui.

Severus se perdait dans ses pensées, entraîné par le puissant ronronnement qui envahissait la pièce. Il regarda la petite boule de poil, elle était mal en point. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes de manière inhabituelle, et devinait de nombreuses blessures sous ses doigts. La petite bête avait de la chance d'être toujours en vie… mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers la forme endormie. Il jeta un sort de diagnostic et sursauta à ce qu'il vit. Il se raidit aussitôt, soupçonneux.

Ce n'était pas un chaton endormi sur ses genoux…

Il lui lança le sort pour forcer un animagus à reprendre sa forme originelle et attendit. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le chaton ne se mette à grandir et à grossir de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant se tienne assis sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie contre son torse et ses petites mains serrées sur ses robes.

*Les vibrisses sont les moustaches du chat.


	3. Avec le temps, les souvenirs

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Je ne détiens aucuns droits et ne fait aucun profit. Cette histoire aborde également de sujets sensibles, comme la maltraitance infantile, la violence, le viol... Il est donc prié aux personnes trop jeunes ou sensibles de s'abstenir de la lire.

 _Je vais cesser de vous promettre de publier plus régulièrement, mais je ne supportais plus de voir certaines de mes fanfictions à l'abandon..._

 **Chapitre 3 : Avec le temps, les souvenirs**

Severus avait pensé avant de rentrer chez lui que sa journée allait enfin se terminer. Il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à se faire chauffer un bon thé, s'installer sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée et lire pendant une bonne heure ou deux avant de préparer à manger et d'aller se coucher. La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beaucoup changé sa vie. Au début il avait souffert du prix de la nouvelle liberté qu'il venait d'acquérir. Et puis Dumbledore l'avait aidé, il l'avait réhabilité aux yeux du monde sorcier, lui avait offert un emploi qui lui plaisait. Même s'il se serait bien passé des gosses. Et autant Poudlard et la masse mouvante des garnements infernaux avait gardé le côté animé de sa vie, autant ses soirées étaient devenues nettement plus calme. Plus de mage noir à combattre, de réunions jusque tard dans la nuit… il avait appris à vraiment profiter de cette quiétude nouvelle.

Il pourrait presque dire qu'il était heureux, bien que pour la plupart des gens, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas du bonheur. C'est juste qu'avec les années, la définition du bonheur pour Severus s'était de plus en plus apparentée à une simple absence de malheurs. Sa vie ne l'avait pas tout à fait habitué à cela, disons, et pour lui elle était à ce moment tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux. Severus avait à peine changé ses plans pour la soirée en apercevant ce minuscule chaton. Et maintenant il sentait qu'il pouvait vraiment faire une croix dessus. Une croix avec de la peinture rouge et un gros pinceau. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse foutait là ?! Il devait avoir six ans grand maximum, et pourtant il lui semblait si petit, si maigre… Et d'où un gosse pouvait effectuer une métamorphose intégrale ?! Et puis Severus remarqua les cheveux brun complètement en bataille, il les repoussa et put voir la cicatrice qui marquait le front de l'enfant. Harry Potter !

Le sale petit morveux ! Il n'est pas plus haut que trois pommes qu'il fugue déjà de chez lui ! Tout aussi irresponsable que son père, ça promet. Et il s'est mis volontairement en danger, n'importe quel abruti se rend bien compte que l'hiver n'est pas une saison où on se promène en toute gaieté. Il fait froid, il y a du vent, il pleut… s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce petit chaton dans la neige et choisit de le rentrer au chaud, il serait mort de froid. Les Potter ne réfléchissent jamais aux conséquences de leurs actes, c'est bien connu, et ils comptent toujours sur les autres pour les sortir des emmerdes dans lesquelles ils se fourrent. Bien évidemment quand ils n'ont pas de problèmes, alors là ils se fouttent totalement des autres ! Ce gosse devait avoir l'instinct de conservation d'un troupeau de Lemmings pour rentrer chez des inconnus, comme ça. « Si j'avais été un Mangemort, un vrai je veux dire, je serais déjà en train de le tuer ! » pensa Severus.

Et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer récemment, Severus avait bien envie de tuer le petit monstre. Il se dit qu'après tout, il n'en avait rien à foutre du gosse. C'est vrai quoi, Dumbledore n'avait qu'à faire un peu plus attention à son protégé. Severus allongea Harry sur le canapé un peu plus loin et alla vers la cheminée, avant de se retourner… Ce gosse se trimbale toujours nu dans les rues au mois de janvier, ou bien ? D'accord c'est un animagus et garder ses vêtements n'est pas simple pendant la transformation, mais tout de même ! Il lança un _accio_ et recouvrit Harry d'une couverture avant d'appeler le Directeur. Dumbledore entra aussitôt par la cheminée. Severus le soupçonnait d'être très rapide quand il s'agissait de pouvoir se mêler des affaires des autres.

« -Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé devant mon portail. Monsieur le Directeur, vous seriez sympa de ne pas laisser traîner vos affaires n'importe où… »

Dumbledore s'était déjà jeté sur le garçon comme un affamé sur une tartelette au citron. Du point de vu de Severus du moins.

« -Voyons Severus, ne parles pas comme ça de cet enfant. Et je ne vois vraiment pas quel est le problème.

-Cet enfant n'est-il pas censé être chez ses tuteurs ? Imaginez que ce soit un Mangemort qu'il l'ait trouvé. »

Dumbledore semblait à peine conscient de sa présence lorsqu'il poursuivit. Il s'était assis à côté d'Harry sur le canapé et l'observait.

« Severus, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour ça. Maintenant tu es professeur à Poudlard, plus personne ne te remettra à Azkaban. C'est dingue qu'après autant d'années tu t'en fasses toujours pour ça.

-Albus, bon sang !

-Oh, oui très bien. Il n'a pas l'air en très grande forme en effet. Et il est si petit… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a vraiment la même tignasse indomptable que son père ? Et les yeux de sa mère, bien sûr… »

Severus lui répondit par un grognement.

« Il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux en tout cas, tu es vraiment le plus à même de le protéger, tu sais… »

Cette fois-ci Snape ne fit aucune tentative de réponse. Son cerveau venait d'appuyer sur le bouton « reset ».

« Voyons, Severus, je sais que tu n'utilises pas toute les pièces de ton manoir, tu ne pourrais pas l'installer dans un chambre plutôt que le laisser sur ce vieux canapé ?» Albus reprit un ton plus sérieux. « Nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter de cette situation épineuse. »

Severus n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer du vieux quand il devenait aussi gâteux. Il grommela des « vieux fou » et des « sale gosse » en portant l'enfant jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Un petit coup de baguette et la pièce redevint habitable, c'est-à-dire sans la couche de dix centimètres de poussière qui avait envahi les trois quarts de la maison. Il l'allongea sur le lit, le glissant dans les couvertures et lui jeta un sort d'alarme.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Dumbledore avait préparé du thé. Il finissait par se croire chez lui à force de venir lui rendre visite si souvent.

« -Dumbledore, allez-vous enfin m'écouter ? Ce garçon doit retourner dans sa famille. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, en face de Dumbledore, avec une bonne tasse de thé. Sa soirée n'était peut-être pas tout à fait gâchée, le problème sera bientôt réglé.

« -Oui Severus. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure, Severus lui racontant sa découverte du chaton. Et la conversation déviant peu à peu vers d'autres sujets. Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent d'une manière… rassurante. Severus savait que ces yeux ne pouvaient scintiller que de deux manières, l'une assez rassurant, ou l'autre bien plus inquiétante en soi, celle où il devenait évident que Dumbledore savait quelque chose de plus que vous et s'en servait relativement à vos dépends. En fin de compte, les deux provenaient tout de même de son habitude à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Et puis l'alarme retentit. Severus posa sa tasse et éteignit l'alarme d'un geste de baguette avant d'aller dans la chambre. Ses robes volaient théâtralement derrières lui lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce. Harry sortait tout juste de son court sommeil, mais il était très fatigué. Ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts. Severus prit son ton le plus polaire et son air le plus menaçant.

« -Monsieur Potter, votre conduite aujourd'hui a été des plus irresponsable. Vous vous croyez tout permis de fuir de chez vous comme cela, et d'aller importuner les honnêtes gens ? Êtes-vous à ce point nombriliste que vous ne songez même pas aux conséquences de vos actes ? Vous êtes totalement inconscient de trainer dans la neige sous cette forme en plein mois de janvier ? Vous êtes comme votre père, un casse-cou idiot et un lâche aveuglé par sa fierté et son ego sur-développé ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un… »

Severus s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon.

.oOo.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, mais cette chambre n'était certainement pas son placard. Il aurait certainement sursauté quand quelqu'un entra brutalement dans la pièce, s'il n'avait pas déjà été tellement habitué par ces dernières années. L'homme était grand, et complètement vêtu de noir. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il semblait juste effrayant, son visage dur et son regard froid le jugeaient impassiblement.

Puis il commença à lui parler. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Il avait été tout nu… Harry frissonna a cette pensée. Et sa manière de parler le rendait juste encore plus qu'effrayant, ou du moins plus qu'aucun mot qu'Harry connaissait n'était suffisant pour l'exprimer. Il avait l'air terriblement en colère, exactement comme lorsque Oncle Vernon avait trop bu.

Harry se rappela alors de la dernière punition de Vernon.

.oOo.

L'alarme sembla se rende compte en même temps que Severus que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle retentit à nouveau aussitôt qu'il s'arrêta, mais en bien plus stridente et urgente maintenant. Severus se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Faire peur était bien évidemment le but premier de son petit speech, et tout, mais pas à ce point ! Harry avait l'air totalement effrayé, il tremblait comme une feuille, mais paradoxalement, il ne bougeait pas. Ses membres restaient fixement à leur place tout comme le reste de son corps. Harry était en train de revivre tout ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le sous-sol. Il revoyait les mains de Vernon se refermer autour de lui, l'emprisonnant… sa descente dans les ténèbres du sous-sol. Il ressentait à nouveau la douleur de la punition au début, puis le sentiment d'horreur grandit à l'intérieur d'Harry alors que la suite des événements défilait eux aussi dans sa mémoire. Severus resta un moment figé à observer la situation. Il était totalement dépassé par ce qui se passait avec le garçon. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Harry, sa respiration s'emballa, il était en pleine crise de panique. Et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par s'agenouiller devant Harry et voulut serrer son épaule pour essayer de le faire revenir dans le monde réel, le secouer un peu mais Harry glapit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, absolument tout son corps était douloureux comme s'il venait de se faire punir par Vernon… puissance dix. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction du garçon.

Il se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle il avait jeté le premier sortilège un peu plus tôt : ce garçon allait mal. Severus relança donc le diagnostic, un peu plus puissamment cette fois, et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Il détourna les yeux des résultats pour croiser les deux orbes vertes de Harry, suppliantes et humides (enfin humide… un peu comme le Bangladesh pendant la mousson, si vous voyez la notion _d'humidité_ à laquelle je fais référence ici). La dernière fois que Severus avait vu ces mêmes orbes elles étaient désertées de toute leur vie.

Lily.

"-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu ne retourneras pas chez tes tuteurs Harry, je te le promets. Ça n'arrivera plus."


	4. Quand nos démons nous rattrapent

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Je ne détiens aucuns droits et ne fait aucun profit. Cette histoire aborde également de sujets sensibles, comme la maltraitance infantile, la violence, le viol... Il est donc prié aux personnes trop jeunes ou sensibles de s'abstenir de la lire.

 **Chapitre 4 : Quand nos démons nous rattrapent**

Severus n'avait jamais été plus sérieux qu'en ce moment. Exception faite du jour où il avait demandé, supplié Dumbledore et Voldemort d'épargner la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, et du jour où il s'était promis de tout faire pour en protéger le fils. Et pourtant il n'avait même jamais vu l'enfant. Cette simple constatation n'était-elle pas un échec en soi ? Il avait failli. Lily devait vraiment le haïr maintenant. Il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu croire qu'un être capable de ressentir autant d'amour ait pu être encore convaincu de tant de haine à son égard au moment de sa mort. Et pourtant… Peut-être avait-elle pensé, au moment où le Mage noir avait pénétré sa maison, que c'était lui le responsable de tous ses maux. Encore une fois. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que c'était lui qui avait entraîné la mort de sa famille. Severus savait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pardonné pour les choix qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté Poudlard. Néanmoins Severus faisait, et ferait tout pour se racheter.

...Et finalement non. Même la dernière chance qui lui avait été accordée par la vie, il venait de la gâcher. Outre les refus de Dumbledore auxquels il avait dû faire face, il n'avait pas lutté beaucoup non plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'existence même d'Harry Potter était le signe de sa défaite… Le fruit de l'union entre la femme qu'il aimait et l'homme qu'il haïssait.

Mais Severus Snape ne se laissera pas anéantir par le passé qui le hantait, ni par un si petit gamin. Il s'activa dès lors, allant chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le gosse et gueulant à Dumbledore en passant dans le salon d'appeler Pomfresh en toute urgence. D'ailleurs, il rata de peu le regard malicieux de Dumbledore dans sa précipitation. Et celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le regard rassurant qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il tournait en rond devant la cheminée, jetant par intermittence sa grande ombre sur le reste de la pièce. Dumbledore était calmement installé dans un fauteuil, sirotant une nouvelle tasse de thé au citron. Severus l'avait rarement vu aussi calme. Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, le directeur était à peu de chose près dans le même état que lui-même. Severus en était persuadé, l'homme ne se pardonnerait pas de sitôt pour ce qui avait pu se produire.

L'arrivée de Pomfresh dans la pièce amena une certaine vague de soulagement. Celle survenant avec la fin de l'attente. Le ressac n'en fut que plus violent. Lorsque la jeune femme revint de la chambre, elle se transforma en un véritable raz-de-marée de reproches. L'infirmière ne fit aucune distinction entre le Directeur et lui-même. Ses réprimandes coulant à toute vitesse et avec force. Dumbledore fut traité d'inconscient d'avoir laissé ce pauvre enfant chez des monstres pareils. Et Severus se fit traiter de brute épaisse irresponsable pour s'en être pris au même pauvre enfant. Ce n'est pas juste en plus, pour une fois qu'il y était pour rien dans les déboires d'un Potter. Enfin, lui-même n'arrivait pas à considérer son inaction comme "rien". Elle les sermonna pendant une autre bonne demi-heure, étant dans une de ces rages folles extrêmement rare.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Dumbledore lui demanda avec le même calme qu'il avait depuis que Severus était revenu de la chambre d'Harry s'ils pouvaient enfin savoir avec précision ce qu'avait pu subir l'enfant. Il se chopa un regard noir accusateur pour toute réponse, dans un premier temps. Et puis Pomfresh se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

"Pauvre Harry… Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il comme ça contre un enfant de six ans à peine ? Déjà qu'il est orphelin mais il faut qu'en plus il ait à subir ça. Il a de nombreuses marques de coups, sur son dos, ses jambes, ses bras… Il a des nombreuses plaies, certaines encore ouvertes et saignant légèrement, d'autres qui semblent être les traces d'évènements déjà assez anciens. Il a de nombreux bleus aussi. Je pense qu'il a dû se brûler plusieurs fois les mains, poignets et avant-bras, même si ce ne sont pas des blessures qui laisseront des traces permanentes. Du moins avec la bonne potion, je compte sur vous Severus, par ailleurs. Il a dû se briser plusieurs fois les poignets et les chevilles, sans que ça ait été soigné, pas de manière appropriée malheureusement. Il a plusieurs côtes d'abîmées aussi et… Je soupçonne sa magie d'être intervenue. Si vous m'avez bien raconté tout ce qui s'est passé alors, nous avons un problème. La magie d'Harry semble d'une puissance anormale pour son âge. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard. Il y a plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat. Harry devra sûrement aller consulter un psychomage. Il a… Il a souffert de-d'abus."

Elle était devenue livide à ce mot, comme si elle voyait la souffrance de l'enfant et que c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Mais je pense qu'il est avant tout déstabilisé. Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre, mais aussi d'une présence rassurante et constante pour veiller sur lui, et pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation qui n'a duré que trop longtemps. » Petit regard appuyé sur Dumbledore. « Enfin, vous m'avez rapidement expliqué qu'il avait effectué une transformation animagi complète, récemment ? Cela a grandement affaibli son corps, et il doit souffrir peu importe où on le touche. C'est un des rares effets secondaires d'une transformation, néanmoins comme il utilisait sa magie primaire, qu'il est extrêmement jeune et qu'il n'a aucune formation… faut pas s'étonner qu'il sorte du cadre pour les effets secondaires."

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse et Severus avait eu un peu de mal à suivre l'avalanche d'informations à laquelle il venait de faire face.

"Ah ! Et il a des problèmes de visions. Il y a des marques témoignant qu'il portait bien des lunettes, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles aient étés à sa taille un jour."

Les trois adultes restèrent un instant à réfléchir.

"-Albus, on ne peut pas laisser cet enfant retourner chez ses tuteurs ! Il faut trouver une solution. On aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, non ? Si quelque chose n'allait pas… ça se serait su tout de même ? Vous deviez bien le surveiller, non ? Vouloir éloigner l'enfant du monde magique était une assez bonne idée, mais que se serait-il passé si nous n'avions rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard dans plusieurs années encore ?

-Je sais Poppy. J'ai manqué à mon devoir, j'aurais dû surveiller de plus près ce qui se passait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles je m'attendais.

-Il faudrait lui trouver un autre endroit pour vivre maintenant, réfléchit Severus à voix haute.

-Une famille de l'Ordre ? Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à la base, mais après la guerre vous ne trouverez plus grand chose à part des aurors solitaires et des patients d'hôpital. Ou bien des personnes trop âgées pour s'occuper correctement d'un enfant. "

Severus accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un énième regard appuyé vers le directeur.

-Il y a toujours les Weasley…

-Ils ne remarqueraient même pas s'ils avaient un enfant en trop ou en moins avec toute leur portée ! » S'indigna Pomfresh. « Non il faudrait trouver quelqu'un en mesure de donner toute l'attention que nécessite un enfant maltraité.

-Oui, et quelqu'un qui ne le traiterait pas seulement comme le Survivant, l'Elu ! Il n'en a pas besoin, en effet, ajouta Severus.

-Un jeune enfant aurait trop d'énergie pour une personne âgé, et il serait trop en danger avec un Auror..."

Severus frissonna à l'idée de laisser le garçon entre les pattes de Fol Œil ou de cette raclure de Mondingus.

"Et un jeune couple délaisserai l'enfant au profit des leurs. Non ça ne va pas être simple de lui trouver une famille !"

Severus s'arrêta tout juste de faire les cents pas devant la cheminée pour regarder ses deux interlocuteurs. Et cette fois-ci, il lui était impossible de manquer le regard de Dumbledore. Celui qu'il avait toujours craint et qu'il craindrait toujours.

"-Cela me semble plutôt simple au contraire, mon cher Severus" énonça le Directeur avec un large sourire. Suffisamment large pour être effrayant du point de vu de Severus.

"Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de seul, qui ne suivrait donc ni la description faite d'un jeune couple venant de s'installer, ni d'un vieux couple dont les enfants sont déjà grand, et les petits-enfants nombreux. Quelqu'un qui serait capable d'avoir du temps pour s'occuper de l'enfant, avec suffisamment de temps libre dans sa semaine (toujours plus qu'un Auror du moins), le matin, en soirée, le weekend, les vacances… Quelqu'un qui aimerait les enfants et serait peut-être déjà en contact avec eux, qui aurait donc déjà une petite idée sur le « comment s'y prendre », sans pour autant avoir déjà des aprioris dû à une expérience précédente, et qui pourrait sans doute s'occuper de la bonne éducation de l'enfant. Bien sûr il faudrait que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre à même de protéger l'enfant, mais qui ne se contenterai pas pour autant de le traiter uniquement comme le Survivant, comme vous l'avez dit mon cher Severus. Moi, je pense avoir trouvé la « famille » idéale pour Harry, pas vous ma chère Poppy ?"

Severus resta un moment à réfléchir. Evidemment ce serait parfait pour Harry, mais il ne voyait pas du tout à qui Dumbledore faisait référence… Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau fasse tilt, qu'il oublie de respirer pendant une bonne minute et manque de tomber. Merlin…

"-Vous… Vous ne… pensez pas à moi, tout de même ?

Severus déglutit.

"-...Si ? murmura-t-il.

-J'en ai bien peur, Severus."

Severus se laissa tomber à son tour sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait ce qui se passait quand le Directeur avait une idée derrière la tête. Et il savait que ce choix avait aussi l'appui de Poppy… Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, les faire changer d'avis tous les deux, et que son sort était d'ores et déjà scellé.

"-C'est pas possible, Albus. Je déteste les enfants, vous voyez bien comment je les traite pendant mes cours…

-Malgré toutes les explosions que vos élèves peuvent produire, selon vos dires, je n'en ai encore jamais reçu un seul à l'infirmerie qui se soit réellement blessé durant votre cours…

-C'est un enfant maltraité, il a besoin d'attention et d'amour…

-Severus, combien de fois je vous ai vu passer dans mon infirmerie parce que vous aviez _glissé dans l'escalier?_ Harry a aussi besoin que quelqu'un comprenne ce à quoi il a pu faire face, et qui puisse l'aider au mieux.

-Et connaissant votre attachement à Lily, cet enfant ne manquera certainement pas d'amour avec vous…

-Mais c'est un Potter !

-Et alors ? Lily était bien devenue Potter, cet enfant est bien à moitié Evans !"

Severus grimaça à cette pensée. Un long silence s'écoula pendant lequel il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments valables. Il considérait ce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, déjà parce que ni Poppy ni Albus ne le laisserait refuser et parce que cet enfant n'avait personne d'autre que lui. Il se redressa jusqu'à reposer complètement son dos contre le canapé et regarder le plafond.

"-Soit. J'accepte de m'occuper de ce morveux."

Les deux autres étaient tout sourire à entendre ces mots… jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de course fuyant la porte ne résonne dans le silence de la pièce.


	5. Tout s'éclaircit

Wake up and Live

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière comme c'était prévu mais mon PC est décédé...

 _Chapitre 5 : Tout s'éclaircit_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le monde était flou autour de lui, et sombre, mais il savait tout de même qu'il n'était pas dans son placard habituel. La réalité des nombreux événements des derniers jours le frappa soudainement. Il avait fui, tout ça pour se retrouver dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec cet homme qui le terrifiait et sans même savoir ni où il était, ni comment retourner chez les Dursley. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il y retournait… et bien il préférait ne pas y retourner en fait. Mais la pensée qu'ici puisse être pire se fraya un chemin à travers son cerveau encore ralenti par le sommeil.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux deux secondes, et pourtant il sentait qu'il avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé endormi, mais il se doutait bien que cet homme et ce qu'il lui avait fait boire devait être la cause de ce sommeil si étrange. Harry se souvint des histoires sombres qui passaient parfois au journal le soir, des enfants kidnappés… Il frissonna dans la grande chambre vide. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et lorsqu'il remarqua une pile de vêtement posés sur un tabouret juste à côté de son lit, il se résolut à fuir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Étonnamment, les vêtements lui allaient bien. Mieux que les larges frusques usées qu'il récupérait de son cousin Dudley. Il n'y avait pas de chaussures mais Harry sortit tout de même de la pièce à pas de loup. Il se retrouva dans un couloir, seulement éclairé par la lumière qui provenait d'une porte entrebâillée juste sur sa gauche. A droite, Harry vit une porte vitrée qui semblait mener sur un jardin enneigé, baigné par les rayons de la lune. Il s'avança silencieusement dans cette direction, quand il lui sembla entendre le nom de sa mère, Lily, au milieu d'une conversation. Harry s'approcha de la porte, appuyant sa main contre elle pour mieux voir. Il y avait deux personnes assises sur un canapé, et l'homme en noir qui leur faisait face.

« Soit. J'accepte de m'occuper de ce morveux. »

Harry comprit aussitôt. L'homme était dos à la cheminée, et son être semblait plus sombre encore. Harry était le morveux dont il parlait… Il claqua la porte et courut jusqu'à l'autre. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il ne voulait pas être un nouveau poids. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le jardin, courant à perdre haleine il s'enfonça dans la nuit. L'air était froid, la neige sous ses pieds semblait glacée. Il courait devant lui, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, du moins sans en savoir plus que le reste de la journée. Harry avait bien vu comment ça s'était passé chez les Dursley, et c'était sa famille. Quoi qu'il arrive il serait toujours un poids pour les autres, et la situation ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer ici, avec des personnes qui ne lui étaient même pas aussi proches.

Les poumons de Harry lui brûlaient, il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Mais un autre son inquiéta bientôt Harry. Il semblait poursuivi par un bruissement dans l'air. Harry tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait ce son et ne vit qu'une ombre noire qui volait dans les airs. Harry était terrifiait par cette apparition, il lui semblait que son corps se pétrifiait à mesure qu'il distinguait les traits de l'homme en noir sur cette ombre.

L'instant d'après, Harry se sentait étrange, l'ombre qu'il fixait se rapprochait toujours de lui alors qu'il s'était arrêté, mais elle semblait maintenant bien plus grande. Le sol semblait se rapprocher. Bientôt il fut à nouveau aveugle, étouffant sous ce qu'il avait déjà reconnu comme étant une montagne de ses vêtements. Harry poussa un miaulement de désespoir, ces choses bizarres, cette magie dont se plaignaient si souvent les Dursley n'étaient vraiment là que pour lui pourrir la vie. Il lutta pour en sortir, uniquement pour faire face à l'homme qui essayait de se saisir de lui. Il tenta de lui échapper sous cette forme de chaton, et sauta pour atterrir dans la neige. Si un peu plus tôt il lui était possible de courir dans la neige, le peu qui était retombé dans la soirée ne laissait maintenant plus que sa tête apparaître. Il lui fallait faire de grands bons épuisants pour avancer.

.oOo.

Severus s'était arrêté avec étonnement en ne voyant plus le garçon qu'il poursuivait. Il s'approcha du petit tas de vêtements où se trouvait Potter quelques instants plus tôt et l'observa bouger de lui-même pour qu'enfin en émerge sous ses yeux amusés la tête d'un adorable petit chaton. Severus dut se retenir de rire, pour ne pas se faire démasquer sous son masque froid. Il tenta bien d'attraper la pauvre petite bête avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans la neige mais apparemment celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il eut du mal à la récupérer dans le tas de neige sous laquelle elle s'était empêtrée.

Il revint bientôt vers Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte, tenant par la peau du cou la petite bestiole infernale.

.oOo.

Harry était maintenant assis au chaud devant la cheminée. Il était vêtu de vêtements chauds et profitait d'un bon fauteuil tout en observant les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il se trouvait dans le salon qu'il avait observé un peu plus tôt. Devant lui étaient assis un vieil homme, à côté duquel une femme se tenait debout. Et derrière eux l'homme en noir le regardait de manière sévère.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je pense que tu dois être un peu dérouté par la situation, je vais commencer par faire les présentations si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis le Directeur d'une école où travaillent le Professeur Snape qui est derrière moi, et Madame Pomfresh qui se tient à mes côtés. Elle est infirmière. »

Harry se dit qu'il s'était trompé, les Dursley s'étaient peut-être inquiétés après tout. Ils avaient dû prévenir la police qu'il avait disparu, ou l'école et c'est pourquoi il faisait maintenant face à ce consortium de professeurs. Et si le Professeur Snape avait râlé un peu plus tôt c'est parce qu'il avait été chargé par les deux autres de le ramener chez lui.

« Nous te connaissons, Harry, parce que nous avons connus tes parents. Ils ont tous les deux étaient élèves dans l'école dans laquelle nous travaillons. Quand tes parents ont perdu la vie Harry, c'est moi qui ait été chargé de trouver des tuteurs pour s'occuper de toi. J'ai pensé que la famille de Pétunia Dursley, ta tante serait la plus à même de t'accueillir. Nous nous sommes aperçus aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur de ma part. Tu as dû te rendre compte bien-sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas traité comme ils l'auraient dû. »

Harry hocha la tête. Le vieil homme arborait un sourire piteux. Très bien, tant pis pour sa théorie.

« Je ne sais pas quelle partie de notre conversation tu as pu entendre, mais en tout cas, nous avons bien remarqué ta réaction. As-tu envie de retourner vivre chez ta tante, Harry ?

\- Non. » Murmura-t-il.

« Nous avons donc pensés que Severus, le Professeur Snape, était le mieux placé pour prendre soin de toi. C'était un ami de ta mère. Dorénavant tu vivras avec lui. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Très bien. Nous allons donc vous laisser. Madame Pomfresh reviendra demain matin pour voir comment tu vas, d'accord ? Et je rendrai sans doute visite à Severus dans quelques jours. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière se levèrent, dirent au revoir au Professeur Snape et à lui-même. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte pour partir, ils allèrent à côté de lui, prirent une poignée de poudre et la lancèrent dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes. Ils avancèrent l'un après l'autre dans les flammes, prononcèrent un mot qu'Harry n'arriva pas à comprendre et l'instant d'après ils avaient tous les deux disparu.

.oOo.

Severus avait observé le garçon pendant tout le discours de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas manqué la déception qui était passée sur le visage d'Harry, ni l'inquiétude qui avait suivi. Maintenant, il devait se l'avouer, il observait son air ébahi avec un certain plaisir. Le garçon semblait découvrir pour la première fois la magie, et s'il se souvenait bien du caractère de Pétunia, elle n'avait pas dû lui en dire du bien. Cependant, il ressentait déjà une certaine pointe d'agacement à l'idée de devoir tout expliquer au gosse.

« Harry… Tu sais ce qu'est la magie ? »

Harry était mortifié en entendant cette question. Les Dursley n'arrêtaient pas de le punir au sujet des choses bizarres. Est-ce qu'il allait là aussi se faire punir ? Après tout il avait déjà causé pas mal d'ennuis au Professeur, il avait voulu s'enfuir, il s'était encore transformé en chat… Harry voulait lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas lui faire honte et qu'il pouvait lui être utile.

« La… La magie n'existe pas. » Il vit le professeur se passer la main devant le visage.

« Harry… tu viens de te transformer en chat. Deux fois.

-Oui mais… je suis un monstre.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh viennent d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour disparaître et arriver directement à l'école. En Ecosse. Tu vas dire que ce sont des monstres eux aussi ? »

Le professeur semblait furieux.

« Tu m'as vu voler pour te rattraper tout à l'heure. Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? »

Harry avait bien envie de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il lui avait paru relativement monstrueux quelques instants plus tôt… Il préféra tout de même jouer la prudence plutôt que la franchise.

« Non…

-Je suis un sorcier Harry, je pratique la magie. Le Professeur Dumbledore est un sorcier. Tes parents étaient des sorciers. Tout comme toi. L'école dans laquelle je travaille, Poudlard, est faite pour les sorciers. Si tu t'avise encore de penser une seule fois que tu es un monstre, alors tu penses aussi que toutes ces personnes sont des monstres. Et ta mère n'était pas un monstre, Harry. »

.oOo.

Harry s'était installé sur une chaise de la cuisine, il observait Severus préparer à manger. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… normalement c'était à lui de préparer à manger. Il pourrait au moins mettre la table si seulement il savait où se trouvaient les choses dans cette cuisine. Il devrait demander, après tout, c'était ici qu'il allait vivre maintenant. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que pour ce premier soir, Severus allait s'occuper de lui comme s'il était un Dudley, même un tout petit peu et qu'au moins il n'aurait pas trop de tâches à faire. En même temps il voulait toujours faire bonne impression à sa « nouvelle famille ». Harry brisa donc le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la cuisine.

« Où se trouvent les assiettes et les couverts ? »

Severus se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement. Il lui indiqua d'un geste des placards et Harry mit la table.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Harry mangeait lentement.

« Tu vas dans quelle école ? »

Severus contemplait son assiette vide.

« Je ne vais pas encore à l'école.

-Tu as six ans pourtant ? Tu devrais y aller depuis un an déjà. Ta tante ou ton oncle s'occupaient eux même de t'apprendre des choses ?

-Non… Je sais faire la cuisine, et le ménage. »

Severus le regarda avec de grands yeux. Pendant un instant Harry se demande s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Il termina son assiette.

« Tu as encore faim ?

-Non, merci Monsieur. »

Avant même qu'Harry ne débarrasse son assiette, Severus avait sorti de sa poche une sorte de fine branche de bois, il l'agita et aussitôt leurs assiettes se dirigèrent vers l'évier pour s'y laver toutes seules. Harry se sentit aussitôt stupide… et inutile.

Severus se leva et le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce à l'étage.

« Ta chambre sera ici, celle en bas est trop petite. La mienne est au bout du couloir, ne me dérange pas pour rien. »


	6. Les marques du temps

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà, j'ai eu une semaine de retard, techniquement pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de rapprocher les dates de publications et je ne devrais plus "sauter" de weekend maintenant que j'ai une semaine d'avance... enfin de retard... enfin, vous avez compris :D

 _Chapitre 6 : Les marques du temps_

Severus se leva ce matin comme tous les matins. On décidera de passer sous silence les différents bâillements et étirements disgracieux, ainsi que les divers grattements accompagnant son trajet du lit jusqu'à sa commode. On n'abordera pas plus la recherche fébrile au travers des tiroirs de ladite commode, copieusement accompagnée de jurons, pour se concentrer davantage sur l'arrivée grandiose dans la Salle de Bains.

Severus appréciait de prendre une bonne douche tous les matins au réveil, pour se remettre les idées en place. Il faut dire aussi que Severus menait une vie pépère de célibataire, et ce depuis des années, et avait donc pris l'habitude de dormir nu. Non seulement ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais en plus il n'avait pas à perdre du temps en se déshabillant, avant de prendre une douche, pour se rhabiller ensuite. C'était ridicule.

Aussi, Severus contempla longuement la serviette posée sur le meuble d'appoint. Il n'était pas tout à fait maniaque, mais, à voir un objet qui n'était pas à sa place, il s'interrogeait surtout sur le déclin de sa mémoire. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu la sortir… Les souvenirs percèrent peu à peu les brumes qui entouraient l'esprit de Severus. Potter. Voilà d'où venait cette serviette. Alors c'est bon, il n'avait même pas encore signé le moindre papier que le gosse prenait déjà ses aises, envahissait son espace vital et se permettait de laisser traîner ses affaires ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Severus se saisit rageusement de la serviette, sauta dans un vieux bas de pyjama, et sortit de sa chambre comme une furie, à la recherche du gamin. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il n'était pas encore dans sa chambre, les preuves accablant déjà cette hypothèse, et le trouva rapidement dans la cuisine. L'enfant semblait actuellement essayer de jouer avec les boutons de la gazinière. Severus vit rouge. Il frappa du poing sur la table de la cuisine tout en y posant la serviette incriminée. Le gamin sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le coin de l'évier.

« Potter ! cria Severus. »

L'enfant baissa la tête dans une attitude étrangement soumise, et ce malgré la douleur sourde qui irradiait de son crâne.

« Où vous croyez-vous ? S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolérerai pas ici c'est que vous ne restiez pas à votre place, bon sang ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez tout vous permettre parce que vous êtes le « Sauveur » dont tout le monde parle ? Eh bien, pour l'instant, je vous assure que ce titre ne vous vaudra rien d'autre que des ennuis ici ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas le moins du monde où l'homme voulait en venir.

« Expliquez-moi immédiatement ce que faisait cette serviette sur le comptoir de ma salle de bains, et ce que vous essayiez de faire avec les boutons de cette foutue gazinière ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher ? À moins que vous ne teniez tant que ça à vous brûler... »

L'enfant le regarda, sans en comprendre davantage, apparemment.

« Je répète, pour la dernière fois, que faisait cette serviette sur le comptoir ? »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire, il s'était appliqué du mieux qu'il avait pu et ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait poussé l'homme à entrer dans une telle colère. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est qu'un Vernon dans cet état lui aurait déjà filé des coups… et ce, sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Pourtant, le silence qui planait à présent laissait présager qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part.

« C'est pour vous, Monsieur… j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez… Oncle Vernon… »

Le regard encore plus furieux, si c'était encore possible, de l'homme le dissuada de continuer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas là la réponse qu'il devait fournir, pas la bonne, du moins.

« Et cette maudite gazinière, c'est pour le petit-déjeuner ? ricana Severus.

\- Euh… oui, Monsieur. »

Severus se massa les tempes… Il avait besoin de se calmer. Qu'avait bien pu penser l'enfant en se levant si tôt pour faire tout ça ? Il prit une grande respiration, rassembla les derniers lambeaux de ses capacités d'occlumens qui lui restaient après une nuit de sommeil et se calma. Et réfléchit, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as faim, Harry ?

-Euh… non, monsieur… »

Harry était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait ni les sources de la colère qui animait son vis-à-vis, ni les sources de cette détente soudaine. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin recevoir une punition, ou non ?

« Très bien, alors attends-moi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Tu ne touches à rien en mon absence, c'est bien compris ? Tu restes assis et tu bouges pas. »

Comme pour montrer sa bonne volonté, Harry s'assit immédiatement sur la chaise la plus proche et regarda l'homme partir. Si ça pouvait lui éviter une punition, il était plus que prêt à obéir aveuglément. En fait il était même étonné, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, de voir qu'il n'avait pas plus mal que ça en restant immobile sur la chaise dure. Severus revint exactement sept minutes plus tard, douché et habillé. Il avait eu le temps de penser calmement sous le jet d'eau chaude, et tâchais de résoudre le comportement du gamin.

« Que faisais-tu, le matin, chez ton oncle ?

\- Je me levais avant lui pour préparer la salle de bains et le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je m'occupais de la lessive pendant qu'il mangeait, et quand il avait fini, je revenais pour débarrasser et nettoyer… »

Harry parlait avec enthousiasme, récitant ses devoirs. Encore une fois, il pensait bien faire en expliquant à cet homme, avec qui il allait apparemment vivre, à quel point il pouvait savoir se rendre utile. Il ne serait pas qu'un fardeau…

« Tu l'as bien vu hier, non ? Ce que tu as voulu faire est inutile. »

Harry observa l'homme en noir sortir la petite baguette de bois de sa poche, celle qu'il avait utilisé la veille, et l'agiter un instant. Aussitôt les portes des placards s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer assiettes, verres et couverts, qui vinrent se mettre en place sur la table, comme animés d'une volonté propre.

Severus observait l'enfant et son air ébahi. Il s'intéressait tout particulièrement aux deux orbes vertes qui lui faisaient tant penser à Lily. Il chassa ses pensées – plus tard ! – et se concentra sur ses sortilèges. Les œufs se cassèrent contre la poêle, le feu s'alluma de lui-même…

Harry était émerveillé par les capacités que la magie conférait à l'homme. Il se souvenait avoir discrètement épié la télé du salon, alors qu'il devait nettoyer la cuisine, et avoir vu un _dessin animé_ , Mary Poppins. Il gardait un souvenir étrange de cette soirée… pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait ressenti une chose inhabituelle… _l'espoir._ Harry méditait ceci tout en mangeant distraitement. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé, lui semblait-il. L'homme en noir, Severus, lui faisait toujours aussi peur, et il ne comprenait toujours pas cette dualité qui l'entourait. Il semblait à la fois être prêt à le battre à la moindre occasion, si Harry prenait Vernon comme référence, et prendre _soin_ de lui. Le repas se passa dans le silence, ni Severus ni Harry ne semblaient vouloir parler. Quand Harry se leva pour débarrasser, Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré et envoya les assiettes dans l'évier pour qu'elles s'y lavent. Au passage, il remercia intérieurement Molly de lui avoir appris ce sort bien utile !

Le silence allait devenir gênant quand soudain, un éclair vert attira leur attention dans le salon. Madame Pomfresh venait d'arriver par la cheminée.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Severus ! »

Elle affichait un grand sourire, mais Severus n'avait aucune peine à remarquer qu'elle était inquiète. Elle était venue avec un petit sac qui devait contenir un certain nombre de potions car il cliquetait légèrement quand elle le bougeait.

« Harry, je vais devoir t'ausculter pour voir si tu es en bonne santé. Ça ne devrait pas te faire de mal, mais ça peut prendre un peu de temps. Je pense que ça pourrait être important que Severus reste avec nous puisqu'il va maintenant s'occuper de toi et qu'il va m'aider pour te soigner. »

L'infirmière n'eut aucun mal à remarquer l'air paniqué que venait de prendre Harry.

« Tout va bien, apparemment tu n'es pas malade, Harry. Est-ce que ça te dérange si Severus reste ici ?

\- Euh… non, madame…

\- Très bien, allonge-toi sur le canapé. On risque d'y être pendant plusieurs heures. »

L'infirmière passa sa baguette sur le corps de l'enfant et nota les résultats des différents sorts de diagnostique sur un parchemin qu'elle laissa à côté d'elle, flottant dans les airs.

Harry regardait le spectacle avec étonnement, qui écrivait encore avec des parchemins et des plumes ? De plus, il y avait toutes ces lumières qui s'échappaient de la baguette, voletaient dans les airs, et tournaient autour de son corps. Il nota que _Severus_ les regardait tous les deux avec intensité

Cet étrange ballet dura un long moment, l'infirmière faisant parfois des pauses, interrompant sa série de sortilèges pour se tourner vers Severus et lui tendre son parchemin..

« Harry, tu veux bien retirer ton tee-shirt ? »

Harry s'exécuta, et l'infirmière jeta un dernier sort avant de sortir un baume de son sac, et de lui appliquer. Il grimaça, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, mais Severus lui lança un regard sévère aussitôt qu'il commença à se tortiller, et il fit tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, observant le reste de la pièce et pensant à tout et à rien. Surtout à cette pensée étrange : il ne reverrait jamais les Dursley. Il avait l'impression que tout son passé venait d'être effacé, toute cette vie, et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une page blanche. Une nouvelle page à écrire. Harry se sentit sourire, c'était cet « espoir » à nouveau qui envahissait son cœur.

Après cela, l'infirmière lui fit boire quelques flacons étranges de liquides peu acceuillants. Harry les fixait avec dégoût, mais Severus le regardait d'une manière qui lui promettait mille désagréments s'il refusait d'avaler.

« C'est fini, Harry, tu peux te rhabiller. Severus, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire un peu de thé ? »

.oOo.

Poppy referma prudemment la porte de la cuisine derrière elle, et la scella d'un collaporta et d'un charme anti-oreilles-qui-traînent.

« Nous avons un problème, Severus. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, tout en mettant une bouilloire sur le feu.

« La magie de Harry est instable, et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je veux dire, son état général est déjà préoccupant. La plupart des blessures qu'il avait en arrivant chez vous sont déjà guéries grâce aux potions. Mais il en restes qui ne guérissent pas, et je ne vous parle même pas encore des dommages psychologiques !

\- Vous pensez qu'il faudrait l'envoyer chez un psychomage ?

\- Si c'était n'importe quel enfant, je vous dirais que oui. Mais… je ne pense pas qu'Albus approuverait. C'est le Survivant ! Après avoir passé cinq ans sans nouvelles de lui, la population sorcière l'acclame encore comme un héros ! Et ce n'est qu'un petit enfant ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Surtout que si la presse apprend que je vais adopter Harry Potter, elle va se déchaîner.

\- En effet, ça ne serait pas dans son intérêt d'en rajouter, en quelque sorte. Après cela, il reste encore un certain nombre de blessures internes que les potions n'ont pas pu soigner. Je vous ai dressé une liste des potions qui seront sans doute nécessaires. Et Harry souffre d'un grave retard de croissance, dû aux privations qu'il a dû subir là-bas. »

Severus mit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-on pu faire subir cela à un enfant… à l'enfant de Lily ?

« Et je ne parle là que des problèmes… identifiés, si je puis dire. Il se trouve qu'il y a un… défaut dans le noyau magique d'Harry. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a pu effectuer une transformation animagus complète en utilisant juste sa magie primitive… Il semble qu'il soit… Je ne sais pas comme l'expliquer Severus, mais il aurait des capacités magiques qui feraient passer Dumbledore pour un cracmol ! »

La voix de l'infirmière était montée dans les aigus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas. La seule question que je me pose, c'est quelles seront les conséquences pour lui, à long terme ? »


	7. Une première journée

_Chapitre 7 : Une première journée_

« C'est fini Harry, tu peux te rhabiller. Severus, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire un peu de thé ? fit Madame Pomfresh. »

Harry observa un instant les deux adultes s'éloigner avant d'obéir et de commencer à se rhabiller. Il entendit la porte de la cuisine se fermer et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Toute cette situation était étrange. D'une part, c'était agréable d'être ici, où tout le monde semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui. Mais d'autre part, Severus était contraint dans cette situation, et un peu par sa faute à lui. Tout comme les Durlsey avaient été contraints de s'occuper de lui pendant des années. Sa « nouvelle vie » promettait d'être bien, mais Harry ne savait pas tout à fait ce que cela signifierait sur le long terme, et il n'y était pas du tout habitué. Aussi avait-il du mal à trouver sa place.

Maintenant qu'il était assis sur ce canapé, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il sentait que Severus ne voulait pas qu'il envahisse sa vie, ou qu'il touche à quoi que ce soit chez lui. S'il avait été chez les Dursley, il ne devrait pas être assis sur le canapé, il devrait avoir une serpillière dans les mains et être en train d'astiquer le sol. Mais l'homme qui vivait dans cet antre ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on ose ne serait-ce que déplacer un grain de poussière. Aussi, l'immobilité semblait être une position convenable… bien qu'embarrassante.

Quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, l'infirmière semblait plus fatiguée que jamais, et Severus plus fermé et plus dur qu'avant. Il lui lança un regard étrange.

« Au revoir, Severus. Je vous laisse quelques potions, les indications pour les utiliser sont sur ce parchemin.

\- Très bien, Poppy. Je vais commencer à préparer les commandes que vous avez faites dès ce soir, j'ai un petit laboratoire ici. Mais je ne pourrais les terminer que Lundi. Au revoir.

\- Au fait, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il passera demain dans la matinée, fit l'infirmière en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

\- Très bien. »

Il y eut une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vertes quand la vielle femme s'avança dans les flammes et Harry regardait encore la cheminée avec admiration lorsqu'elle disparut.

« Reste pas assis là, sur le canapé. Vas donc t'amuser dans ta chambre. »

Harry sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et fila. Seulement, une fois arrivé dans la pièce qui serait dorénavant sa _chambre_ , il ne savait trop quoi faire. Il prit le temps de bien l'observer, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver l'interrupteur, la nuit s'était faite bien trop sombre au moment où la soirée s'était terminée, et il avait pour seule source de lumière la bougie qu'avait laissé Severus. C'est pour ça qu'Harry avait été réveillé tôt ce matin même, les lumières s'étaient allumées toutes seules dans le couloir, comme par magie. Ou plutôt sûrement par magie. Il avait pu bien observer autour de lui, et il n'y avait pas un interrupteur ni une ampoule dans le couloir, le salon ou la cuisine. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était quelques bougeoirs disposés un peu partout, et c'étaient eux qui s'étaient allumés tous seuls.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit et une grande étagère vide dans sa chambre qui était certainement aussi grande que celle du Dudley. Le papier peint sur le mur avait vieilli, et la pièce était assez poussiéreuse dans son ensemble, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment servi depuis très longtemps.

Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette chambre à part du ménage, et Severus lui avait démontré par A + B que ses tentatives d'aides ménagères s'étaient avérées ridicules depuis le début. Harry s'assit donc sur le lit et découvrit au bout de quelques instants un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Cette grande chambre était plus vide et plus morne que son placard, et il n'y avait même pas une araignée avec qui discuter un peu.

.oOo.

Severus lut avec attention les différentes notes que lui avait laissées Poppy. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se presser pour la plupart des potions. S'il était vrai que l'état de santé général d'Harry était préoccupant, une potion préparée trop rapidement ou avec des ingrédients de trop mauvaises qualités pouvait être bien plus dommageable que ce que l'on croit. Il aurait donc tout le temps de commencer les bases des potions de soin pendant le weekend qui venait et de les terminer lundi, avec les ingrédients de première qualité dont était remplie sa réserve.

Il chercha brièvement un vieux livre gallois, traitant des potions de soins pour lésions internes et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, près du feu. Il faisait si bon chez soi…

Il laissa son esprit dériver de sa lecture pour glisser sur l'avalanche d'évènements qui venaient de se produire. Hors de chez les Dursley, Harry était en danger, et il ferait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour le protéger. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à assurer l'éducation d'un enfant. Bordel de merde, Dumbledore et Pomfresh avaient osé aborder avec lui la question de l'adoption. S'occuper du gamin était une chose, devenir père en était une autre. De temps à autre, son esprit revenait à sa lecture, mais il avait toujours l'impression de relire le même paragraphe sur les effets du matériau du chaudron sur l'efficacité de l'élixir de régénération musculaire qui permettrait de combler une petite partie des carences dont souffrait Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demie plus tard que Severus émergea d'une lecture perturbée mais enrichissante, rappelé à la réalité par de basses considérations biologiques et un estomac criant famine. Il reposa son livre et se rendit devant la chambre de Harry. Il remarqua qu'il était assis sur son lit, sans rien faire… Étrange.

« Harry, il est deux heures, tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors ? »

Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Plusieurs fois.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

Harry suivit l'homme jusque dans la cuisine. Il ne portait plus ces robes noires qui virevoltaient dans son sillage, ce qui le rendait un tout petit peu moins impressionnant. Mais la différence se remarquait à peine.

Severus commença à préparer leur repas immédiatement, et Harry restait planté là, au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il savait que l'homme refusait qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Il commençait à bien le comprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée selon laquelle ce n'était juste, dans sa position, de rester là sans bouger.

« Harry, tu veux bien regarder dans le placard, là, à côté de l'évier ? Il y a un bocal dans lequel j'ai rangé le riz basmati. Passe-le moi. Fais attention. »

Harry s'exécuta joyeusement. Il chercha parmi les différents bocaux qui contenaient tous des pâtes, de la semoule et… du riz. Il y avait trois bocaux devant lui, il prit celui du milieu et le tendit fièrement à Severus. Il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose, et quelque chose d'utile en plus !

« Tu sais pas lire une étiquette, c'est du risotto… lança Severus avec sa voix réservée aux Poufsouffles lents d'esprits.

\- Non, Monsieur. Désolé, Monsieur. »

Severus s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, un peu choqué.

« Tu ne sais pas lire ? Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'allais pas à l'école… Bon, remets ce bocal à sa place et regarde bien. »

Harry obéit.

« Tu vois les grains de riz dedans ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien ils sont un peu ronds et bombés, plus que le riz normal, tu vois ?

\- Oui !

\- Le riz basmati, lui, est plus long en général. »

Harry posa cette fois-ci le bon bocal sur le comptoir.

« C'est bien Harry, fit Severus en se reconcentrant sur sa casserole. Est-ce que tu sais compter ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Vas-y compte, jusqu'à cinquante. »

Severus nota avec satisfaction que si Harry ne savait pas lire, il était tout de même assez débrouillard pour ne pas avoir fait de faute.

« C'est bien, le félicita Severus, et tu connais ton alphabet ?

\- Euh…

\- Essaye de le réciter, allez.

\- A, B, C… F… G… L… N… »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Là, il allait avoir du travail.

« C'est bon Harry. »

Severus couvra sa casserole et sortit la sacoche de potions que Pomfresh lui avait laissé. Il en posa trois sur le comptoir, comme l'avait indiqué l'infirmière sur son parchemin.

« Tu dois prendre une gorgée de chacune de ces potions avant de manger. »

.oOo.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Dumbledore pouvait avoir de bonnes idées, certes. Il ne lui viendrait pas en tête de contester ce point… Mais bon sang, il avait pensé à l'adoption de l'enfant sans même penser à son éducation. Comment allait-il faire ? Il allait habiter à Poudlard pendant toute l'année, et il était hors de question pour lui de vivre autre part que dans ses appartements de fonction. Il était Directeur de Maison, et avait des responsabilités. Il ne se voyait pas devoir traverser le parc de Poudlard tous les soirs et tous les matins pour aller « au travail », et encore moins à chaque fois que Rusard ou un collègue le dérangerait le soir, ou un élève de Serpentard… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul. Il était peut-être autonome chez les Dursley, mais il fallait qu'il veille sur son état de santé maintenant et… Et il lui faudrait trouver un précepteur ? Au pied levé ?

Severus s'embourbait dans ses pensées.

Avant qu'il ne retourne à ses lectures et Harry dans sa chambre, il se proposa à lui apprendre à lire. Il ne put manquer de remarquer des étoiles dans les yeux d'Harry, ces yeux verts qui lui faisaient tant penser à Lily…

Malgré son jeune âge, Harry était assez prometteur. Sans doute qu'il tenait ça de sa mère… Pendant une heure entière, Severus fit un petit cours à Harry pour lui apprendre comment lire et à quoi pouvait servir l'alphabet, comment prononcer les lettres et associer leur son à leur image. Jamais Harry ne laissa perturber, il ne le prit jamais à avoir le regard dans le vide où à regarder autre part. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par les jeunes enfants. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre ce Harry de six ans et ses premières années en cours de potions, passé une heure, tous avaient du mal à se concentrer.

Il décida donc de faire une grande pause et de se remit à sa lecture. Quand il en émergea à nouveau, la lumière de cette journée d'hivers avait beaucoup baissé et Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il le réveilla doucement et décida de lui faire faire le tour de son jardin. Histoire d'il s'aère un peu l'esprit. Tout en se promenant autour du Manoir, avec un Harry bien emmitouflé dans un pull qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, Severus l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt. Harry avait l'air très enthousiaste. C'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait ainsi de lui, et Harry aimait ça.


End file.
